srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween
Every now and them, Sryth features special, Limited-time events. Some of them are seasonal and semi-regular. Halloween is one of them. Some of the Halloween-themed events have sticked, like Wurmwrit's Farm with its Pumpkin multiplayer battle, some of the pumpkin Tallys Limited Time Items, and the 2007 Event Earlier than Halloween proper, it was the first appearance of the Glowing Goblin. Basically, you could find him at random to get some tokens that could be later exchanged with Sryth Bonus Points. It also marked the appearance of Wurmwrit's Farm, the and Murilmyr's Hunt. The Jack-O-Lantern awarded a special prize to all players who got it before November 2008. 2008 Event This was the second appearance of the Glowing Goblin. The multiplayer battle with the pumpkin of Wurmwrit's Farm was introduced as part of the event. Once more, you had to grind for coins that later were exchanged for XP and AT. See the Glowing Goblin page for details. 2009 Event Called The Missing Seeds, it was the third appearance of the Glowing Goblin. You had to chase it through all of Tysa, and ended up with an early access to Tarlaro and The Seven Spheres adventure. See the Glowing Goblin. 2010 Event Pumpkin growing contest The Halloween 2010 event started on 17 October 2010 and took place on Zumryn's Battlegrounds. The event was a pumpkin-growing contest between all Adventurers Guild members. After purchasing a pumpkin for 100 gold, you can water your pumpkin every four hours, with added benefit of performing any waterings that you may have missed previously. The main advantage of this setting is that it equalizes opportunities among all participants: only possible advantage would be that due to timezone, some adventurers could water their pumpkins once or twice more, but the range of that advantage is quite below the randomness of watering rewards. Rules The rules of the event were: * Each participant may purchase 1 pumpkin (at a cost of 100 gold). * You may water your pumpkin once for every 4 hour period that passes (starting from the beginning of the contest - Sunday, October 17, 8 PM). * You do not need to water your pumpkin every 4 hours. You could, for example, check on your pumpkin just once a day and provide it with all the watering it has missed since the last time you tended it. * Every four hours (provided you have been tending it properly!) your pumpkin will grow, increasing in size and weight. * There are different watering options available for you to purchase (using gold). * There will be prizes awarded to the ten largest pumpkins (based on their weight). In the event of a tie for any of the top ten places, each tied participant will receive an identical prize. *The prizes for the top ten finishers (the heaviest pumpkins) are as follows: **1st Place - 32 Adventurer Tokens **2nd Place - 28 Adventurer Tokens **3rd Place - 24 Adventurer Tokens **4th Place - 20 Adventurer Tokens **5th Place - 16 Adventurer Tokens **6th Place - 14 Adventurer Tokens **7th Place - 12 Adventurer Tokens **8th Place - 10 Adventurer Tokens **9th Place - 8 Adventurer Tokens **10th Place - 6 Adventurer Tokens * Additionally, any participant whose pumpkin does not place in the top ten, but reaches a minimum weight of 250 pounds, will receive a prize of 4 Adventurer Tokens. * The contest begins on Sunday, October 17, 2010 @ 8 PM (Eastern Time). On Saturday, October 30, 2010, 8 PM (Eastern Time) the final watering will be unlocked, and the event will finish four hours later. Watering Strategy You can select several different liquids to water your pumpkin: For characters with enough (more than 78,000) gold, the best (and only) strategy to win would be to always water with the best (and most expensive) Potion of Dangerous Growth. That guarantees a wildly varying result of 936-3744 pounds, so you will heavily rely on luck. However, for poorer characters (like secondaries) or for players who do not want to try for the prizes, only for the guaranteed 4 AT reward, the aim should be to reach 250 pounds spending the minimum amount of gold. Thus, this event would mean buying 4 AT with gold. As there are 13 full days in this event, supposing you arrived at the last possible moment, you could water your pumpkin 78 times straight. Let's remove a couple of waterings to 75, to make sure you don't end up caught with the finishing time. To get the desired 250 pounds, you would need, on average, 250/75 = 3,33 pounds per watering. Plain Water could take you there, but it's improbable, Blessed Water offers an average of 5 pounds per watering, so it's a much safer bet. I would thus recommend watering with Blessed Water, saving from time to time (let's say each 5 to 10 waterings) to see how are you doing, and possibly switching to a more expensive potion in case you're having bad luck and lagging behind. This way, you will expend (on average) 2,500 gold to buy 4 AT. That is achievable by all characters, a single run through Axepath Cemetery should give you the required gold. To make surer (or quicker) you can also * Use Enchanted Water - average 3,333 gold spent (33 waterings) * Use Potion of Growth - the first that completely ensures against bad luck (its minimum is higher than the required average) - average 6,250 gold spent (25 waterings) * Use Potion of Super Growth - average 7,500 gold spent (15 waterings) * Use Potion of Extreme Growth - 9,375 average gold spent (12,5 waterings) * Use Potion of Dangerous Growth - 8,333 average gold spent (8,33 waterings) Final Leaderboard Experience awards When the event ended, all participants were awarded General as well as AS&P XP based on the weight of their pumpkins. The general XP reward was the same as the pumpkin weight, rounded to the nearest multiple of 16, while the AS&P reward was roughly 1/4 of the General one. ;Examples * Weight 2316: 2304 General XP and 576 AS&P XP * Weight 2266: 2256 General XP and 560 AS&P XP * Weight 462: 448 General XP and 112 AS&P XP * Weight 254: 240 General XP and 64 AS&P XP 2011 Event Pumpkin growing contest The second edition of this contest was much like the previous year's. The contest began on Thursday, October 20, 2011 @ 8 PM (Eastern Time) and ran through Monday, October 31, 2011 @ 8 PM (Eastern Time). The rules are the same, with two additions: * Each participant can water their pumpkin no more than 66 times. * You can only register for the contest (by purchasing a pumpkin) through Thursday, October 27, 2011 @ 8 PM (Eastern Time). This time, the GM didn't add the universal 4 AT reward for pumpkins of more than 250 pounds. Watering options, cost, prizes and strategy remain the same, except you have to adjust for just 66 waterings, and you cannot hold on entering until the last moment. Irongard The city of Irongard, with the associated The Pumpkin Stew and The Haunted Tower of Thorn Isle, were added. The special Halloween part is scheduled to last until November 30, 2011. Category:Limited-time events 2012 Event Pumpkin growing contest The contest began on Thursday, October 11, 2012. While likely just a typo, in Zumryn's famous battlegrounds it is listed as: Pumpkin Growing Contest... Special Halloween 2012 Event But if you click on the Read the contest rules... option, it says: Official Pumpkin''g'' Growing Contest Rules So perhaps a shadow of kings to come ... Hay maze No content here, it used to be just a link to the defunct forum. Category:Limited-time events Category:Intermittent Quests